


Otome

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F, Secret Crush, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kagura knows a lot about the stars
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kagura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Otome

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Star"

“I didn’t know you knew so much about stars!” Tohru said excitedly.

“The zodiac is based on the movement of the heavenly bodies,” Kagura shrugged. It was hard to tell, as they were both laying on a blanket behind Shii-Chan’s house. “The stars tell us much about our past and our future.”

“That’s amazing!” Tohru declared. Kagura could hear the admiration in her voice. “Which one is your favorite?”

“I generally tell people the YamaNeko,” Kagura said, pointing at the mountain cat constellation. Thankfully Tohru didn’t catch on to her careful phrasing, or she would have to admit that she was far more fascinated by Otome the Maiden.


End file.
